


Good Morrow Discord

by TheJayAgenda



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi, Other, Self Insert, Self Ship, self shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJayAgenda/pseuds/TheJayAgenda
Summary: Discord and Jay are HUGE Ogres and Obliettes fans, and they just came back from a 3 day LARPing convention, and cant seem to break character. Fluttershy doesn't mind... it's all good fun... they can't keep this up forever... right?





	Good Morrow Discord

“Good Morrow Captain!”  
“Oh a good morrow to you as well dear Magician!”

Three days, Fluttershy thought, they had been home for  _ three days  _ and they still hadn’t dropped the LARPing. The yellow pony sat at the kitchen table, sipping a fresh cup of tea. Jay and Discord had finally made their way downstairs and each grabbed the cups she made for them, and greeted each other as if they were still at their convention. 

Day one? It was funny. They had been so engrossed in their game this past weekend they couldn’t break character. How cute! Day two? Okay… well they’d have to realize soon this was happening. Maybe they didn’t want the fun to end and wanted to live it out a little while longer… she couldn’t fault them for that, they always did have such fun on those trips. 

Today though? Day  _ three??? _ She couldn’t take it any longer. She was about to sit up straighter and put her hoof down, but as she turned she saw the grins spread wide across Discord and Jay’s faces. The two of them looked just delighted with their little game. How could she spoil that for them?

With a gentle sigh Fluttershy finished her tea and got up from the table, trotting off towards the living room. It was Jay who noticed the mare leave, and their face turned from joy to concern. Fluttershy usually loved spending the morning with them before they all ran off to their daily activities. 

“Captain.” They said, their accent dropping slightly. 

“Yes Magician Jay?” He must not have noticed, for his tone was still chipper. 

“I believe maiden Fluttershy may be upset.”

“Upset?” The chaos god looked to where Fluttershy had been only a moment ago and frowned. “Oh well that simply will not do, now will it? Does the great magician have a plan in mind?”

“Does the Captain not have his own scheme in mind?” Jay said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh well of course I do, what form of rogue do you take me for magician?” The two paused and exchanged a glance, realizing they each got lost in their characters again. 

“Maybe…”  
“Let’s drop the characters?””

“It might be best.” Jay sighed. WIth that, they made their way towards the living room to see what was wrong with Fluttershy. 

Fluttershy was sitting near one of the windows, watching the little birds outside. When she heard the sound of hooves approach she turned her head slightly to glance back at Jay as Discord poofed into the room. Jay went to say something when Fluttershy turned back to gaze out the window. 

“And how are things in the shire you two?” There was a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice, as much sarcasm as Fluttershy could muster, at least. Jay and Discord exchanged another glance. Oh geez. 

“Well that’s not what the realm is ca-” Discord stopped talking when Jay gave him a firm hoof to the stomach. 

“Fluttershy…” Jay said, “Have we been, annoying you?” They asked cautiously. They hung their head and rubbed their hoof against their other leg. 

“We didn’t mean to.” Discord added. 

The yellow pony was quiet for another moment before sighing softly and turning around 

to face them. “Well,” She started, looking off to the side, then back at the duo, “It’s just, I am so happy you two had so much fun at your event, I really am. But, I don’t really get the fun of it. For the past few days you two have been talking to each other in that funny speak, and just look so happy. And I’m glad!” She said quickly, she genuinely loved seeing them so happy, “But, I can’t share in that joy with you, and it makes me feel… well... left out…” she hangs her head, frowning. 

“Oh... oh Fluttershy we had no idea.” Jay made their way over to the couch and hopped up so they were sitting next to Fluttershy. “We should have known, should have paid more attention, I’m so sorry.” Jay nuzzles the side of fluttershy’s face with their nose, using it to brush some of her pink hair aside. “You can always tell us if we’ve upset you, but maybe we should be a little more aware of our surroundings.” Discord appeared next to them as well, head hung in shame. 

“I am very sorry Fluttershy, I never meant to upset you.”

“I know.” The yellow pony said. She picked her head up and smiled softly at them. “Thank you for listening, I just didn't want to ruin your fun…”

“We had our fun this weekend, and we just have different fun with you!” Discord said. 

“Yeah!” Jay confirmed. “How about this. Since we’ve been driving you nuts with our O&O stuff, today, we do what Fluttershy wants to do? Anything you want, name it.” Jay smiled wide, reassuring Fluttershy they were being serious. The pony seemed to think about this offer. 

“Well, there was that wonderful butterfly exhibit happening in town.. It would be nice to go.”

“Then go we shall!” Discord punctuated his sentence by jabbing his finger into the air. He then bowed to Fluttershy, motioning his hand outwards. “After you, dear princess.”

“Discord…” Jay said in a warning tone. They weren’t supposed to be slipping into their LARPing personas. 

Fluttershy held up a single hoof. “The Princess… will allow this.” She smiled with a giggle, and Jay grinned right back. 

“As you say my Princess.” Jay hopped down from the couch and offered a hoof to Fluttershy, who took it and made her own way down. There were smiles all around as the group grabbed their things and made their way to the butterfly exhibit. 

Sure, Jay and Discord had a little world that she would never truly understand, but when she had the chance to partake in it and have her own fun with them, she would take it. And she couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! With the ending of MLP I suddenly got myself thrusted back into my pony feels and was reminded how much I LOOOOVE Discord, and Fluttercord is so cute I just, cant break that apart. Oh well guess Im married to them BOTH


End file.
